Loner Appreciation Day
by Sadderdaze
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Maka doesn't have a date to the dance. What happens when Liz forces her to go to The Valentine's Day Dance and she gets locked in a room with Soul...ALONE! Sorry I suck at summaries. This is my first Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! this is my first fanfic and I'm quite scared. I hope this doesn't suck and that you guys actually enjoy it! Please review and speak your mind. I won't be offended I respect all your opinions and it will only motivate me to try harder. I hope you enjoy!**

Maka woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and she knew the moment she opened her eyes she was going to have quite a day. She knew the moment she would arrive at the DWMA she will have to put up with Black Star screaming at the top of his lungs how she doesn't have a date for The Valentines Day Dance- or as she calls it 'Loner Appreciation Day'- She knew that once again she'll be at home reading a book while her friends were having fun at the dance. Not that Maka minds staying home reading a book, in fact she prefers that instead of being stuck in a room with couples shoving their tongues down each others throats. But there was one reason why she would get upset at the fact that she was staying home, Soul. She could not stand the fact that he'll most likely be dancing with another girl, and she's at home not being able to strangle the girl who even thinks about dancing with _her_ partner, with _her_ Soul. Maka knew very well that Soul was able to dance with any girl he wishes to dance with, because they aren't a _thing._ But Maka couldn't help but feel this jealousy inside her. _'Not that it matters, he will never fall for someone who is known as 'The Bookworm With Tiny Tits',_ she thought to herself. Maka decided to push that topic aside and get ready for school.

As Maka finished getting ready for school in her usual school uniform, and her signature pigtails, she headed over to Soul's room as she left hers. She knocked on Soul's door and got no respond, which let her know that he was still asleep. She slowly opened his door and peeked inside. To her surprise he wasn't on his bed so she stepped inside, no one was in there.

"Soul where'd you go?" Maka called out. She waited for a respond as she headed out of his room. She jumped about 2 feet off the ground when she saw Soul in the hallway.

"Soul! Don't sneak up on me me like- what's are you hiding behind your hands? Maka drifted away as she saw Soul holding something behind his back. She raised a brow up to show her curiosity. But instead of an answer all she got was:

"Come into the kitchen". Said Soul as he headed towards the kitchen with lazy crimson eyes. Maka hated being ignored when she asked a question and didn't get an answer. So she fought the urge to not Maka Chop him as she followed him into the kitchen.

"You made breakfast?" Asked Maka as she lifted an eyebrow up and crossed her arms. Soul just shoved his hands in his pocket like it was something ordinary. But it wasn't _ordinary,_ Maka didn't even know that Soul was able to cook.

" Yeah, don't make a big deal about it, it's just something small for Valentines Day". Soul said lazily as he kept his 'cool'. This only left Maka in shocked, but she couldn't help but blush like some idiot with a huge crush. Then she remembered about the thing Soul was hiding behind his back.

"Well thank you Soul, even though this is unlike you, I really do mean it. But may I please know what you were hiding now?" Asked Maka as she sat down the table and took a bite off her chocolate chips pancakes with bannana slices on top. And to her surprise they were really good.

" huh- oh yeah, it's just the Valentines Day tickets that came in the mail sent by Lord Death". Said Soul as he put the tickets on the table and started eating some pancakes as well.

"Oh. How many came?" Asked Maka.

"Three tickets". Said Soul while enjoying the pancakes. He mentally patted himself on the back for being the coolest pancake cook.

"Three, why three? There's only us two besides Blair and she's not going...wait was that extra ticket by my good for nothing papa?" Asked Maka with a mad look on that last question.

"Yeah, who else? That creep never knows when to stop". Maka didn't want to let the thought of her good for nothing papa get to her, she'll ready have to put with Black Star at school.

The two Shibusen students finished their breakfast as they headed for school on Soul's motorcycle. And just as they arrived at the school Maka heard an all too familiar voice...

"YAHOOO! I'M THE GREAT BLACK STAR! DON'T BE SO DOWN MAKA THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A DATE! MY GODLINESS SHALL WIPE THAT SHAME AWAY!

And so it begins...

 **Well. I hope I didn't suck at my first attempt of writing a fanfiction... Please review and tell me if I should continue or not? I know this was quite short but that was because I didn't want to write a long chapter without knowing if I'm wasting time or not. So please let me know what you guys thought and I'll see if I'll continue or not. Also sorry if it's OOC.**

 **Disclaimer- I do NOT own soul eater or it's characters. Only my ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! A few of you requested for another chapter and well here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclamer- I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters. Only my ideas.**

MAKA CHOP!

"ow, damn it Maka! You shouldn't hit your god with a book. Especially on the day of love". Said Black Star while getting up from the ground, and rubbing the now sore spot on his head. Maka just rolled her eyes and the gang started heading towards class. Class was like any ordinary day; Professor Stein going full out crazy on dissecting. As the gang headed towards their lockers Maka felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Oh, hi Liz was there something you needed?" Asked Maka as she pulled books out of her bag and sorting them in her locker.

"Come to the bathroom Patty and I have to- where is Patty?" Asked Liz as she scanned the hallways for Patty. But had no luck.

"Ok so I guess _I_ have to talk to you about something". Maka raised a brow in confusion but decided to follow Liz to the bathroom. As they arrived, Liz made sure they were alone to proceed with what she had to say.

"Yeah Liz what is it?" Said Maka as she waited for the older Thompson sister to proceed.

"MAKA YOU CAN'T MISS OUT ON THE DANCE THIS YEAR!" Yelled Liz a bit louder than what she should of.

"Liz you know dances like that aren't my thing, besides I don't even have a date". Said Maka as she was heading towards the door to leave the bathroom, but instead was grabbed by her wrist. Maka turned around to see that Liz had a real tight grip on her wrist.

"Don't worry about the stupid date, you could just come with all of us like we usually do at parties. What makes the Valentines Dance any different than the other school dances?" Maka sighed at this question. Looking down at the floor, she could still feel the tight grip on her wrist.

"Um, Liz, mind letting go?" Said Maka as she looked up from staring at the floor. Liz looked at her hand around Maka's wrist, nodded, and let go

"Thanks, I'm going to lunch, you coming?" Asked Maka.

"Tell me what makes this dance any different from the other dances". Asked Liz once again. When she noticed that Maka was going to take a while to answer she crossed her arms in annoyance and let out a loud breath. Maka mumbled something under her breath, but Liz couldn't quite catch.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Asked Liz putting a hand near her ear as if to taunt Maka.

"THE DIFFERENCE WITH THIS DANCE IS THAT IT'S BASED ON LOVE OKAY!" Yelled Maka a way louder than what she should of.

"That's the difference! Everyone at this dance has a couple to dance with but I don't! And it doesn't even matter because Soul-" Maka stopped herself from talking when she noticed she had said _his_ name. Maka was hoping that Liz hadn't realized that she said Soul's name. But she very well knew she did when Liz got this mischievous look on her face.

"I knew it". Said Liz looking straight at Maka's forest green eyes.

"knew w-what?" Stuttered Maka with an all too obvious worry expression. Liz put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow up showing her annoyance towards Maka's stubbornness.

"That you like Soul". Liz said while taking her hands off her hips and now placing them on Maka's shoulders.

"w-what? Soul? Red eyes, sharp teeth, white haired Soul?" Said Maka trying to hide her embarrassment but failing. Liz took her hands off Maka's shoulders and ran them through her hair more annoyed than ever.

"Yes! What other Soul do we know?" Said Liz. Maka turned away and leaned against the bathroom wall. She slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting against it. Maka looked at the floor, her bangs blocking her eyes from sight. Liz slowly got on her knees to be face to face with Maka. She let out a loud breath before saying:

"You know, I think Soul likes you too". Maka lifted her head up at Liz's statement. Liz let out a kind smile to show Maka that she doesn't have anything to worry about. Maka let out a small chuckle before standing back up. Liz sat up from the floor as well and gave Maka a confused look. Maka rolled her eyes at Liz's confuse face.

"What's so funny Maka?" Liz said trying to keep calm, but getting extremely mad with Maka. _'Ugh, why did I even bother? Maka is just too stubborn sometimes'._ Liz was broken from her thoughts at the sound of Maka speaking.

"Liz, I'm chuckling because you said Soul actually likes me. I'm his complete opposite Liz, like he said _'I'm way too cool for a flat chested bookworm'"._ Maka said, grabbing her bag off the floor. Liz was just about to say something but decided to not argue wit Maka about _that_ topic.

"Okay fine, but you still need to come to the dance, Please Maka! I promise you won't regret it". Pleaded Liz. Now it was Maka's turn to make a confused face. Liz never once begged Maka to come to the dance, Liz would just let Maka be. _'Hmm, what exactly is Liz planning'._ Thought Maka.

"Liz I don't even have a dress, and the dance is tonight. Therefore I can't go". Said Maka as she walked out the door. Liz quickly ran out the bathroom to catch up with Maka.

"Hold up!" Liz yelled as she ran towards Maka. Maka turned around to meet Liz. Before Liz continued, she got her phone from her pocket to check the time, 1:20pm.

"Okay, the dance starts at 6:30pm, we still have time to go shopping real quick". Liz said, her blue eyes on Maka's emerald ones.

"Liz what are the chances that we'll find a dress suitable for this event on time, and _still_ have time left to get ready?" Asked Maka as she crossed her arms.

"Trust me, I think we'll find _something_ and _still_ have time to get ready". Said Liz, with the mischievous look coming back.

"Alright, fine but-" Maka was cut off by Liz hugging her.

"Yes! I promise you'll have the night of your life". Said Liz as she turned around and started to walk the other direction. Leaving Maka stunned and frozen in place. _'what exactly is that women planning?'_ Thought Maka to herself. She took her phone from her pocket and checked the time.

"15 more minutes until lunch ends, I'll go see if the gang are still at the cafeteria". Maka said to herself, power walking to the cafeteria.

Liz made her way up the stairs in Kid's Mansion. Once inside, she called out for Patty, who appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey where did you go? You left me dealing with Maka all on my own". Said Liz, crossing her arms.

"That's not important. Anyways, did you convince Maka to come to the dance?" Asked Patty, eager to hear the answer.

"Yes, yes I did. _No thanks to you_ ". Liz mumbled that last part under her breath. Patty only clapped her hands excited that their _little plan_ worked.

"That's great sis! Everything is going as planned so far! Now you have to take Maka to buy that _dress"._ Said Patty cheerfully.

"Yeah, although I'm surprised she actually said _yes"._ Said Liz heading upstairs.

"Yeah, although don't you think Maka will hate us after we do what we are going to do at the dance?" Asked Patty, concerned.

"Nah, trust me. After tonight she's going to be thanking us, so will Soul". Said Liz.

"Okay. Maka should be back at her apartment in about 30 minutes, so get the money you need to buy the dress and the heals". Said Patty as she headed for her bedroom upstairs.

"Yeah okay. This dance should be interesting". Said Liz as she headed for her room.

 **Well here is the 2nd chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger (hehe not really). Hoped you enjoy and I will try my hardest to update sooner!**

 **disclaimer- Once again, I don't own Soul Eater, if I did Soul and Maka would be together**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! Your reviews inspire me so much! Here is the third chapter to** ** _Loner Appreciation Day._** **Hope you enjoy!**

Liz and Maka walk inside the store; leaving Maka breathless, there were so many dresses and heels too choose from.

"You go look for a dress over there and i'll search here, got it?" Maka nodded and started searching where Liz had told her too. Liz turned around to see if Maka was looking or not, when she noticed that Maka was distracted with the dresses, she walked over to the back of the store to find the manager.

"Liz! Are you here to pick up that lovely red dress and black heels?" Asked Ms. Amori; store manager. Liz kindly nodded. Ms. Amori had long brown hair with hazel eyes that glow beautifully in the direction of the sun, Fair sized breast, and a body most men find promising. Liz waited patiently as she went back in her office to look for the dress and heels Liz had asked her to save.

"Here you go Liz, although this looks a bit small, you're sure it fits you?" Asked Ms. Amori while handing Liz the dress and heels.

"It's not for me Ms. Amori, it's for a friend of mine". Said Liz while taking the dress and handing Ms. Amori the money. Ms. Amori kindly took the money and looked around the store, then her eyes fell upon Maka looking at dresses.

"Is that her over there?" Asked Ms. Amori, her eyes still on Maka. Liz turned around to see who Ms. Amori was talking about.

"Yeah that's her". Said Liz looking back at Ms. Amori.

"Hmm, makes sense. Well i'd better get back to work. Goodbye Liz". She walked back inside her office, and Liz went back to meet Maka.

* * *

"Liz, This is hopeless. There are millions of dresses here but none that I actually like. Can we please just-"

"Here try this dress on". Said Liz holding up the dress in front of Maka. The dress was a dark shade of crimson; Kind of like Soul's eyes. It was short, and strapless.

"Liz, I am _not_ wearing something like _that_ to the dance". Said Maka; vain popping out of her forehead.

"Yes you are! Now try it on". Said Liz shoving the dress in Maka's hands. "Oh and these". Said Liz handing Maka the 5 inch black heals with straps.

"Fine". Pouted Maka taking the heels in her hands and heading to the dressing rooms. When Maka was out of sight, Liz got out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Sis how's it going?" Asked Patty in her cheerful voice on the other end of the line.

"Patty! Maka is trying on the dress right now. Tell Kid to get the limo ready, and make sure Black Star and Tsubaki get the bedroom ready". Said Liz looking around to make sure Maka wasn't done already.

"Sure thing sis, ha! I'm surprised Tsubaki actually agreed to help us out with this". Cheered Patty.

"I know right. Anyways i'll meet up with you guys at the dance". Said Liz hanging up. A few seconds later Maka came out of the dressing room.

"Liz! This is too short!" protested Maka pulling down the dress a bit; only to reveal a small portion of her upper A-cup breast. Maka immediately pulled up before too much was shown.

"Calm down Maka. As a matter of fact, that dress is perfect! It goes great with those long legs of yours". _MAKA CHOP!_

"What the fuck Maka? where did that book come from anyways?" Yelled Liz while rubbing her head.

"Hmph" Pouted Maka. "I have my ways". Liz rolled her eyes, vein popping from forehead.

"Okay, now go and change back so we can get going to get you ready". Said Liz shoving Maka into the the dressing room.

"Hold on!" Said Maka stopping Liz in her tracks. "I never said i'll wear this Liz". Liz was now furious. she pinched her eyebrows together and crossed her arms.

"Maka you have to wear that dress! Do you see any other dress in here that you like!?" Yelled Liz, causing unwanted attention by other customers. Maka looked at the floor and let out a loud breath. "Fine, I'll wear it". She said in defeat. When Maka came out of the dressing room with the dress and heels in her hand she checked the time on her phone. 3:15pm. "Crap! Soul is home all alone starving!" Yelled Maka. She ran over to Liz. "Liz, I have to get home and cook something for Soul!" Liz only cocked her eyebrows together and crossed her arms. "Can't he cook something for himself?" Said Liz, uncrossing her arms.

"No. He'll burn the stove...again". Liz pinched the bridge of her nose, getting irritated for getting the hardest job in the _plan._

"Wasn't Blair the one who burned the stove?" Asked Liz, trying to keep calm because they were in public. "Well yes, But so did Soul the first time he tried to cook".

"Well call him and tell him to get take out".

* * *

Soul was going through their kitchen cabinets trying to find some food he can microwave, while wondering where his meister was. "Damn it Maka! Where are you? This is so uncool". That's when his phone rang. He took his phone from his pocket to check who was calling him. When Maka's picture showed up on the screen, he answered right away.

"Maka where the hell are you? I'm starving my ass off here?" Claimed Soul, sounding not at all amused. "Soul I'm sorry, Im sh-" Maka was cut off by Liz waving her hands in the air as to say to come up with a different excuse. Maka quickly got what Liz was trying to say and decided to come up with a different excuse. "I'm uh, at the library". Liz gave her a thumbs up for the excuse.

"What time do you think you're getting home?" Asked Soul; still looking through the cabinets. "You think you'll get here before I leave for the dance? Black Star told me he had something planned, I don't know, Just what time you think you'll get here?"

"Umm, Well. I'm pretty sure by the time I get home you'll already be gone". Maka hated lying. How she felt guilty for lying on _this_ day.

"Maka I woke my ass up early this morning just to cook you some damn breakfast, The least you can do is cook some damn dinner before I leave".

"Well no one told you to do so Soul! You're 15 years old! Learn how to cook for death's sake!"

"Maka last time I cooked I burned the- Hello?". Soul held the phone in front of him and noticed Maka had hung up. He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. "Damn Women. How can she be so cool yet uncool at the same time?"

* * *

Maka put her cellphone back in her coat pocket as she hanged up on Soul. "Liz, why did I have to lie to Soul about the dance? Why can't he know i'm going?" "Um". Liz scratched the back of her head trying to think of an excuse. _'Damn women always asking questions'_ Liz thought. " Because no one knows you're going-except me- and I think it'll be a good idea to keep it a surprise". "Didn't you tell Patty I was going?" " What m-makes you say that?" Asked Liz, worried that Maka might be on to her. "Well earlier today when you begged me to go you said it was you _and_ Patty and that had to talk to me 'bout something. Since she wasn't there I kinda figured you told her once you got home to change, before coming here". _'Crap! Damn why she have to ask so many questions! Damn this plan is harder than I thought'._ "Uh, yeah but Patty wasn't home so I didn't get to tell her".

"What about calling or texting?" "Oh my shinigami Maka! Can you stop with all the questions? No one knows except me! okay?" Liz walked towards the direction of the door Maka following closely behind. "Wait Liz!" Maka called out from behind.

"what?" Asked Liz, turning around "Aren't you going to pay for the dress and heels, because i'm sure as hell not paying for it". _'Crap! Clearly I didn't think this through. Shit now what?'_ "Liz? Aren't you going to answer me? Don't tell me you don't have the money". Liz was pulled from her thoughts as Maka spoke up. "Don't worry about it. Trust me I have everything under control".

"So you aren't going to pay? Liz I am _not_ -" " Maka trust me. let's just go before it gets too late. Besides the manager kinda owes me". Snickered Liz. "Alright then". _'oh thank shinigami she bought it"._

 **GAH! Yes i'm alive. Sorry guys for the late update hehe. My one and only excuse is... MY LAZINESS! Also i'm still debating if I should change the rating :/ I was just going to keep this 'clean' but most of the plans I had for this fanfic went down the drain. So i'm leaving it up to you loyal readers to decide. Do you want smut or fluff? Tell me in the reviews. or if you want both ! or just review whatever random shit! Until next time my fellow readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater...wait lemme check... Nope! No I don't nor it's characters! Only my cheesy ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back! Sorry for the late update, things started getting a little complicated. I hope this longer chapter than make up for my absence. Once again... I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater blah blah... I only own my cheesy ideas.**

Liz and Maka walked out the store. The sun was still up, shining it's creepy smile upon Death City. Death City's narrow streets of cobblestone wasn't meant for many pedestrians, which was a good thing because Maka didn't really enjoy being in a crowd of people, unless it was at school, or on group missions. After a good 15 minutes of walking they reached Kid's mansion. When they walked up the street to Kid's mansion Liz noticed that the front gate was opened.

"Um, Liz why is the front gate opened". Asked Maka, pointing to the tall black gate with a huge skull in the center. There was a moment of silence before Liz spoke up.

"Patty probably forgot to close the gate, _as always"._ They continued walking up the street and arrived at the already opened gate. Liz closed the gate behind her once they were in the yard. Maka had never really paid much attention to Kid's garden the previous times she's been here, but now that she did, she noticed everything was... _symmetrical. 'No_ _surprise there...'_ thought Maka. Once inside Liz led Maka up the steps that were on the right (Because of course kid also had a staircase on the left). Liz led Maka the way to her bedroom (which took forever to get to with all the turns) and decided on getting Maka ready with wasting no time.

"Okay, sit down right there and be still. I'm going to curl your hair". Maka sat down on a chair tried her best to stay still. "Ouch! Liz that burned my nape!" Yelled Maka furious.

"Then stay still damnit!"

* * *

When Liz finished curling Maka's hair it was already 5:00pm. "Okay and we are done with the hair". Let out Liz with a sigh of relief. "It's 5:00pm Liz, did it really take you _that long_ just to curl my hair?" Pouted Maka. "Well I could have done it faster if you didn't complain every five seconds! Now c'mon I still need to do your makeup". Liz walked over to her dresser as she grabbed **three** makeup bags. "No. No. and NO". "Maka stop being stubborn. Now sit your ass back down". Maka pouted in defeat. _'Am I really going to let Liz do this?'_ First Liz started off with what Maka assumed to be some type of cream, then went on to powder, and then a pink powder, which Maka knew as blush (One of the only things about Makeup she knew). "Okay now look up- No! put your head straight and only look up with your eyes". Liz explained to Maka. "And don't blink". "I'll try"

"Ouch Liz! You poked my damn eye!" "Well don't blink!". After Liz did Maka's mascara ( but not too much or else Maka would kill her with those famous Maka Chops of hers) She did a small wing to go along with it. "Okay now just lipstick. What about red? It'll go great with that dress". "Liz I already have enough makeup". Complained Maka as she stood up. "You can barely tell you're wearing it! I used nude colors, and a super light rose blush!" "Yes but it feels weird on my face". "Okay fine, how about clear lip gloss?"

"If It's clear then what's the point!" Yelled Maka. "THEN LET'S GO FOR THE RED!" "No... the clear one".

Liz pinched the the bridge of her nose, she was furious. _'Baka! I knew she was stubborn but damn! This plan better work or i'm going to kill someone!'_

* * *

After the makeup, Maka went into the bathroom to put on the dress and heels. When she was finished she got a good look at herself in the body size mirror that was attached to the wall in Liz's bathroom. She sighed, "This isn't me... I better have a good time like Liz said I would, or else i'll-"

"Maka you done yet?" Liz interrupted on the other side of the door while knocking. Maka opened the door and stepped out, not saying a word. "hmph. Wouldn't be surprise if guys are going to be checking you out tonight Tiny Tits". Liz said with a mischievous smile. _"MAKA-"_ "aw shit" " _CHOP!"_

Maka walked away and sat on Liz's bed,waiting for her to get off the floor. "So are you driving me to the dance? It's 6:00 we should get going and you're not even ready yet. The dance starts in 30 minutes Liz". Maka stood up as she waited Liz to answer her, Liz -still rubbing her skull- just walked out the door and Maka followed. They went down the steps and then out the door to the front yard. What Maka saw left her breathless. "You're going to the dance on that". Liz said while pointing the black symmetrical limo.

"A L-limo?" Stuttered Maka with both her eyes and mouth opened in shock. She walked over to the limo and Liz followed closely behind. Maka examined it. it's polish surface showed her reflection. "Liz how did you get the money to get one?" "I didn't. It's not mine, it's one of Kid's" Maka looked at the limo and then back at Liz in utter shock. " _One of his?_ How many does Kid have?" Asked Maka walking back to where Liz was standing. "He has eight, four white ones and four black ones". Maka pouted her lips and narrowed her eyes "Of course he does..." "Okay hurry and get inside if you want to arrive on time". Maka looked at Liz, confused expression on her face.

"What about you? Aren't you going?" Asked Maka.

"Yes, but I have to get ready. Now go before you're late". Liz said, walking over to the limo and opening the door. Maka slowly stepped in. "Who's driving?" Asked Maka before liz could close the door. "Patty is". Maka looked to the front and noticed that patty was in the drivers seat. "Hello Maka-chan!" Yelped Patty excited. "W-What? Patty can drive?" Asked Maka. Patty started laughing as if she just heard or saw the funniest thing ever. "Eh, she can kinda drive". Liz said scratching the back of her head. "Wait Liz-" Maka didn't get to finished because Liz closed the door and Patty started driving away.

 _'Didn't Liz say she did NOT tell Patty I was going, because i'm pretty sure Patty now knows since she's driving me there. I swear Liz is sometimes-"_ Maka was brought out of her thoughts when Patty made a turn; nearly crashing. "Patty slow down! you know these streets aren't made for huge vehicles!" Yelled Maka as she looked for something to hold onto. "But you and Soul-kun drive a motorcycle around all da time". Said Patty while clapping her hands.

"Patty! Put you hands on the wheel and stop clapping damnit!". Patty did as she was told. "And a motorcycle is different because One: It's not that huge and wide like a car, and Two: Soul actually knows how to drive!" Yelled Maka. Patty started laughing non-stop paying absolute zero attention to the road.

 _'If I make it out alive i'm going to kill Liz for this'._

* * *

Soul was on his way to the dance on his motorcycle;the wind making his hair messy, but yet he always seemed to pull it off. He arrived at the dance at 6:35. He felt as if his suit was choking him. He really hated these dances, but the only reason he would come was because Black Star, Liz, and Patty had begged (more like dragged) him to the dance these past years. He would much rather prefer staying at home with Maka, being on the couch with her while she reads a book, and he's either watching T.V or irritating her just like any normal day. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the thought of how cute his meister was when he made her mad. "What's so funny Soul?" asked Black Star when he saw Soul entering the dance room chuckling. "Nothing important. What are you doing here this early? You never-" He was cut off when Black Star's cell phone rang.

"Hold on gotta take this". Said Black Star as he headed outside, leaving Soul alone. "That idiot". Complained Soul. He looked around to see if any of his other friends were there yet, when he spotted Tsubaki and Crona at one of the tables talking, he decided to join them.

* * *

"Yay we're here!" Yelled Patty as she pulled up in front of Shibusen. Maka let out a sigh of relief knowing that the danger was finally over. "It's 6:45, Now get your ass inside and have some _fun_ ". The way Patty said 'fun' made Maka had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Maka opened the limo's door, then before stepping out, she turned back and looked at Patty. "Aren't you coming?" Asked Maka. "Later. Kid wants Liz and I to arrive with him at eight".

 _'of course'._ thought Maka. "Well i'll see you at eight then. Thanks Patty for the ride- _more like death trap"._ Maka muttered that last part under her breath. "No prob Maka-chan". Maka was about to close the door when suddenly Patty called out to her agin. "Wait Maka! Don't take the stairs! you'll get sweaty and tired. Go around the school, and there's a door. Inside you'll see an elevator. Go that way instead". Maka gave out a surprise look. How did she not know this? "Patty how did you know about that? I've been a student here longer and iv'e never knew about that". Asked Maka concerned.

"Kid told Liz and I all 'bout the school. Just go to the left and there will be a door there halfway. Have _fun_ Maka-chan!"

Again Maka got that weird feeling when Patty said 'fun'. She decided to brush it off and took her advice. About halfway through on the left side of the school there was door, just like Patty had said. She opened it and inside were the dungeons. The exact ones where they held Crona in when he first came. "How have I never noticed the doors before?" Maka asked herself. She looked around, she's never seen this part of the school's dungeon room before. Finally Maka spotted a door and saw that it was marked 'Elevator'. She walked towards it and pressed a button. The door slid open in two. Maka stepped inside and pressed the button for the third floor -where the dance room was-.

* * *

"Do you get the plan Crona?" Asked Tsubaki in a whisper voice. "I-I t-hink s-s-so". stuttered Crona as Tsubaki finished explain to him what his part of the _plan_ was.

"Hey guys. What you talkin' 'bout?" Asked Soul as he approached Tsubaki and Crona. Crona panicked at the sight of Soul, not knowing how to deal with his presence. "Nothing much, right Crona?" Tsubaki asked. Crona panicked. "R-right". Said Crona as he let out a nervous laugh. "Tsubaki I don't know how to deal with this". Whispered Crona to Tsubaki. A few seconds later Black Star appeared. He whispered something to Tsubaki in her ear, and she excused herself. Leaving Soul and Crona alone. "What do you think he told her?" Asked Soul, Crona flinched. "I-I don't k-know, Soul. Perhaps something about-" That's when Ragnarok appeared from Crona's back. "Shut it Crona! Let's go get food i'm hungry".

"B-but Ragnarok I have too-". "I know what you have to do, So let's go before you blow their cover you moron". Whispered Ragnarok in Crona's ear, Low enough for Soul not to hear, but loud enough for Crona to understand. Crona stood up, leaving Soul all alone. "Damn this is so uncool. Maybe I should just go home. This Valentines Dance seems to suck more than the previous ones". Complained Soul to himself.

* * *

Maka had reached the third floor, and was walking around the halls to get to the dance room. When she saw the door, she hesitated to open it. She took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing". Said Maka as she opened the doors. She took a good look inside. Couples were dancing and talking, but soon stopped when they saw her. Maka stood out in the crowd, she looked beyond well, she was beautiful compared to the others. She was absolutely gorgeous. Maka looked around trying to look for some of her friends. But it was quite difficult when guys kept approaching her asking her to dance, or to chat. She kindly turned them down. Some men were getting nose bleeds by her presence, making Maka think she should just turn back now. She was just about to turn around to head towards the doors and leave, until she realized she was stumbling. Someone had pushed her. She landed on top of someone. It took her awhile to realize who it was. Soul.

* * *

Soul was just standing up from his chair, and was heading towards the door to leave, until someone had knocked him down.

It took him a while to realize who it was. Maka

* * *

Maka couldn't move. Soul couldn't either, or he just didn't want too. "M-Maka?" Soul managed to get out. He moved his head, and noticed the position they were in. Their legs were entwined. _'Shit. We have to get outta this position before I come'._ Thought Soul. Maka finally regained control of her body and got off Soul. She stood up and Soul was still on the ground. Getting a good view of her long legs and her ass under the dress. He shook the thought to the side, and quickly stood up. "I'm sorry Soul, someone pushed me".

Silence.

"Soul?"

Silence.

"Soul, you okay?" Asked Maka as she waved a hand in front of him. Soul was breathless. He couldn't help but noticed how gorgeous Maka looked. He quickly snapped out of it when he noticed Maka's hand waving in his face. "Yeah sorry. I was just-"

"Surprised" Maka cut in. It was more of a statement than a question.

* * *

"Good job at pushing Maka, Crona". Said Black Star as he punched Crona's shoulder. "I feel bad though". Said Crona as he looked down. "Don't be. Look, You see? They are still on the floor, and look... Their legs entwined". Said Black Star as he pointed at Maka and Soul. Crona looked up to see that it was indeed true what Black Star had just said.

"Looks like they are getting up now". Said Crona with a slight smile on his face. "Ha! _Maka_ is. Soul is still lying there like an idiot". Crona let out a small chuckle. He knew Maka and Soul loved each other. A few seconds later Tsubaki showed up. "I doubled checked the room, everything is perfect". Said Tsubaki to Black Star and Crona. "Perfect". Said Black Star in a mischievous tone. "Did you put the necklace in Soul's pocket, Black Star". Asked Tsubaki. "Yup. He didn't even notice, I don't think he still has". Replied Black Star. "Lets hope he does at the right moment". Said Tsubaki with a smile on her face. "I'm positive he will".

"W-why are y-you so s-sure". Asked Crona. "Well because Soul always has his hands in his pockets". Said Tsubaki.

"Nah that's not it". Said Black Star as he tugged at the bow tie of his suit. "Huh? Then why is it?" Asked Crona looking over to Black Star. Black Star did a mischievous grin.

"It's going to be in that room when they fuck". Said Black Star as he put his hands behind his head. Tsubaki elbowed him. "Black Star! What makes you think they'll go _that far_?' Asked Tsubaki, a bit annoyed with her partner's dirty mind. Black Star chuckled.

"Ha! Trust me, they will.."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Finally this story is starting to shape up! I'll try to update sooner ( And you guys can watch me fail at that!)**

 **Disclaimer- I still don't own Soul Eater nor it's characters. Only meh ideas. T-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater nor it's characters. Only my ideas.**

* * *

"Surprised". Maka cut in. It was more of a statement than a question. "Yeah, I guess you can say that". Said Soul casually.

"Surprised of what? My appearance or the fact that i'm actually here?" asked Maka innocently. "Both". Said Soul.

 _'Shit definitely her appearance. When the fuck did Maka get so hot? Gah! stop thinking that way Soul! But damn her ass looks fine in that...Shit No! Don't start being a pervert it's not cool'._ Thought Soul to himself.

* * *

"Hey Patty, you think they in that room yet?" Asked Liz as she and her younger sister did their makeup. "Hmm. It's 7:30 . I don't know sis! Do you think Crona actually stuck to his part and pushed Maka onto Soul?" Liz finished applying a nude color lipstick before answering Patty. "Hope so, and if he didn't I think Ragarok probably took the opportunity to do so". Patty looked at her older sister and then back at the mirror, only shrugging in response.

* * *

Tsubaki and Black Star nodded, meaning it was time. They made their way over to the table Soul and Maka were at, and Crona followed closely behind.

Maka noticed them making their way over and mentally gave out a sigh of relief that things would be less awkward with them around. "Hi Maka, you look great". Said Tsubaki as she sat down on a chair. "Yeah, you never come to The Valentines Dance, what made you come this time?" Asked Black Star playing dumb. Before Maka could answer, Ox came over and handed his hand out to Maka. "What do you want Ox?" Asked Maka annoyed.

"The ticket". Stated Ox calmly. Maka had a confused look on her face, and then it finally hit her. She had forgotten her dance ticket. Maka should have been relived; This _was_ a good excuse for having to leave, but she still felt a tint of disappointment in her. "Shit. I forgot it". Said Maka. "If you don't have it, then you'll have to leave". Said Ox as he put his hands behind his back. Maka was standing up from her chair to leave, and so was Soul. "Soul w-where are y-you going" Asked Crona.

"Well if Maka is leaving then so am I". Said Soul with his lazy tone. "Ha! Soul look in your left pocket". Said Black Star with his own smirk. Soul just shrugged and put one hand in his left suit pocket to reveal a dance ticket. "Oi. I only brought one ticket and that was mine, How did Maka's get here". Asked Soul as he looked at Black Star. Black Star gave him his signature thumbs up, "Ha! That's the power of a God!" Soul just rolled his eyes and gave the ticket to Maka. "Here now leave". Said Maka as she held the ticket out to Ox.

He grabbed the ticket and walked away. Soul and Maka sat back down. "So tell me Maka. What made you come?" Asked Black Star. Tsubaki gave out a small smile at her partner playing dumb.

"Liz kinda made me". Soul looked over to Maka. _'That explains her appearance. Liz probably picked out the dress as well'._ Thought Soul.

"Did she pick out the dress as well". Asked Tsubaki; deciding on playing dumb as well. Maka nodded. "Well,Y-you look p-pretty". Stuttered Crona with a small smile. "Thanks Crona". Said Maka with a smile.

"Yeah. You look hot even, wouldn't you say so Soul?" Asked Black Star with a mischievous smile.

Soul shot up from his slouch position in his chair. He look at Black Star and then at Maka. Maka gave out a small blush. Soul wanted to speak but no words would come out of his mouth. It was as if all the words were stuck in his throat. "So Soul. What do you think? Maka looks hot or what?" Asked Black Star again. Maka's blush depend a bit more.

"I... I think Maka looks... nice". Soul managed to get out. He looked over to Maka; who had a small smile on her face. But he knew her too well, was that disappointment he saw in Maka's face behind that small smile of hers? _'shit did I make her feel bad?'_ Soul asked himself. There was an awkward moment of silence. The air felt so dense between them. As if they were the only ones in the room, and everybody else was a blur, along with the music that sounded as if it were miles away.

"So Maka". Tsubaki started as she broke the silence. "Come with me, there is something I need to show you". Said Tsubaki as she got up from her chair. Maka looked at Soul and then back at Tsubaki. "Oh Soul-kun, Come too. It's sorta a surprise". Soul raised an eyebrow and got up from his chair. Black Star got up from his chair as well and decided to follow incase Tsubaki needed some help. Tsubaki led them to the door, and out into the hall, away from from the crowd of shibusen students. Black Star and Soul were behind Tsubaki and Maka, walking along the hallways of the third floor. "Hey Soul". Started Black Star as he put a hand on Soul's shoulder. "When you notice it, give it her". Said Black Star with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Soul as he put his hands behind his head. "You'll see". Said Black Star increasing speed to be next to Tsubaki. Soul stood still for a moment trying to figure out what Black Star's words meant. When he realized he was a good distance from his friends he picked up his pace and caught up to them. They reached the elevator and stepped inside. Black Star pressed the button to the fifth floor; where the towers were at. They were in the elevator in silence for a while before Maka broke it.

"So Tsubaki, why are we going to the fifth floor exactly? That's where the rooms in the towers are at. What do you have to show us that's up there?" Asked Maka. Tsubaki let out a small chuckle. "Hehe, you'll see Maka-chan". Said Tsubaki as she placed a hand over her mouth.

* * *

"Liz, Patty hurry. The limo driver is here". Said Kid as he walked in Liz's bedroom, where Patty was at too. Liz had a violet color dress, and Patty had a matching one on. Knowing that Kid would get mad if they didn't look symmetrical. Kid was in a white suit and a black bow tie. They headed outside, stepped into the limo, and then took off.

* * *

The gang stepped out the elevator and walked down the hallway. Tsubaki and Black Star led the way, while Soul and Maka were behind them. Soul's speed was decreasing at the thought of the words Black Star had said earlier. _'When you notice it, give it to her'._ Soul scratched the back of his head, not having a clue what Black Star had meant. Soul decided it was just best to ignore it, and that it was just Black Star being an idiot as always. He shoved his hands in his pockets, when all of a sudden he felt something in the right one. He stopped walking and took out the small black box he had felt. He opened it and what he saw inside left him in shock. It was a necklace with a golden chain, and a ruby gemstone. The outline of the ruby gemstone was being held by part of the golden chain, with small diamond stones. Soul was breathless, is this what Black Star had meant? Soul was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Maka's voice.

"Hey Soul, you coming?" Asked Maka as she stopped in her tracks to wait for Soul.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah. I'm coming". Soul put the lid back on the small black box and put it back in his pocket, and then making his way over to Maka.

"What was that you were holding?" Asked Maka when Soul had reached her. "Oh, Nothing really". Said Soul keeping his cool. "Hmm. Okay then. C'mon lets go before we get left behind". Said Maka as she and Soul started power walking to catch up to Tsubaki and Black Star.

* * *

As Kid, Liz, and Patty stepped out the limo, Kid checked his phone, and almost had a heart attack when he saw that they arrived at 8:01pm instead of 8:00pm. Of course Liz tried to calm him down. After ten minutes of trying to calm down Kid, Liz gave up, and asked Patty if she can make Kid come back to his senses in her _special way._ When Patty finally managed to get Kid to calm down, Liz got a message from Tsubaki saying to come to the tower as soon as possible. Once Kid was off the floor, Lis told them that they had to get to the towers as soon as possible. They decided to go through the way Patty had told Maka too. Once inside the elevator they made some small talk.

"So Liz, This was all your idea?" Asked Kid as he kept cringing at the elevator buttons because they were disorganized.

"Yeah, and Black Star threw in some good ideas as well". Said Liz leaning against the the elevator wall.

"I see. And then you guys brought me into the plan along with the others". Said Kid in a matter of fact. Finally the elevator stopped and they were at the fifth floor.

* * *

"Hey it wasn't cool of you to leave me starving like that". Soul suddenly said as he and Maka were walking a few feet behind Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Oh shut up Soul. You know how to cook perfectly fine". Maka said with a pout. "Where were you when you called me? Because i'm sure you weren't at the library like you said you were". Asked Soul avoiding eye contact with Maka.

"Shopping with Liz to get this stupid dress". Maka paused as she tried to pull it down a bit.

"And the only reason she let me call you was because I used the stupid excuse that you were probably starving". Said Maka as she continued to walk next to Soul.

"But I _was_ starving". Said Soul in an annoyed tone. "Well you should have cooked yourself something, you were just being a lazy ass".

"Did you forget that I almost burned the stove last time?" Soul said as he finally turned his head to look at Maka. Their speed was decreasing during their little argument.

"Yes I remember you burning the stove, But that wasn't the _last time_ ". Maka paused."Or what? Did you forget that you cooked breakfast this morning, because you sure didn't seem to have problem taking the risk and cooking pancakes this morning". Pouted Maka as she stopped walking. Soul stopped walking as well. A sweat drop in his forehead.

Soul didn't know what to say. It's true that he had cooked that morning. And to his surprise nothing got destroyed. _'Okay. So maybe I was being a lazy ass'._ Soul admitted to himself. Before he had the chance to say anything. Black Star had called out to them to hurry up. Maka quickly started running towards them; leaving Soul behind. He couldn't help but noticed how fine Maka's ass looked in that dress as she ran. He quickly snapped out of it when Black Star had called him again. Soul started walking towards his friends as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. He felt the small box again. He had forgotten about it because of his conversation with Maka. As he was walking, he wondered if by _her_ Black Star had meant Maka. But why exactly? He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't noticed a door at the end of the hall, until he bumped his head. Causing Black Star to laugh like a maniac. Tsubaki tried to hold in her laughter as she tried to calm Black Star down. Maka was not making an effort at keeping in her laughter, but she still wasn't loud like Black Star.

"Soul are you okay?" Asked Tsubaki as she finished calming Black Star down. "Yeah i'm fine. When you get about three Maka Chops a day this is nothing". Soul Said keeping his cool as he gave out his famous smirk. Maka rolled her eyes; pouting in process.

"Anyways, we're here". Said Tsubaki as she pointed to the door Soul bumped his head on. Maka and Soul exchanged glances. They were both confused. Why did Black Star and Tsubaki bring them to one of the tallest towers?

"So...Why exactly did you guys bring us here?" Asked Maka she he crossed her hands in front of her. Tsubaki looked over at Black Star. He nodded as he pulled out a key from his suit pocket. He handed it to Tsubaki and she slipped it in the doors' key hole. She slowly pushed the door open. There was a dim light coming from it.

"Maka, Soul". Tsubaki started off. After she paused for a moment she looked over to Black Star. "Forgive us for this". Maka and Soul didn't have time to ask Tsubaki what she was talking about. Because before they knew it, Black Star had pushed them into the towers' room. They landed on the floor. And before they had the time to get up, The door was closed.

Maka quickly stood up as she banged her fist on the door. She tried turning the knob, but it was locked.

"Guys! Get us out of here!" Yelled Maka. Soul quickly stood up and started banging the door with his fist as well. "Black Star this isn't cool. Now get us out!" Yelled Soul.

"No can do. You two have fun". Said Black Star. Maka and Soul continued yelling for Tsubaki and Black Star. But got no answer.

They had left. And they were locked inside.

 **Well...That took me a while to write (Type). I blame my cousins for not letting me concentrate, and other people -_-**

 **hoped you** **enjoyed!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater. Only meh ideas *tears***


	6. Chapter 6

**Well i'm back with another chapter, and not only that... This is the last chapter. Before we** **start, I just want to say thank you for being part of the experience of my first fanfic. I know this is a VERY late update, but some things started getting complicated these past few weeks. Your reviews inspired me so much. I have ideas for other stories, which I will try to start typing those as soon as I can. My main focus though, will be one called The Man With The Red Eyes, and obviously it's SoMa because well... read my bio and you'll see that they are OTP for life. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. Okay well, i'll stop rambling and get on with Chapter 6 of Loner Appreciation Day. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater nor it's characters. Only my ideas.**

Black Star couldn't help but laugh once they were a good distance from where Soul and Maka were. He had been holding in his laughter so Soul and Maka would think they were gone for good. Tsubaki couldn't help but let out small chuckles as well. When they were halfway to the elevator, they had seen Kid and his weapons coming their way. They increased their speed to catch up to the young reaper and his pistols.

"Hey guys. Did we miss it?" Asked Liz as they had finally reached each other. Tsubaki and Black Star exchanged glances, and before long they bursted in laughter. Liz, Patty, and Kid gave them a confused look. They waited about two minutes or so, before they grew impatient, and interrupted Tsubaki's and Black Star's moment of laughter. Once Liz yelled at them for why they continued to laugh. Tsubaki's and Black Star's laughter died out a bit. Tsubaki gently patted down the small ruffles on her light aqua green dress before speaking. They waited for a response, as Black Star had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah they're in the tower already. We are actually just coming back from locking them in there". Said Tsubaki as she looked over at Black Star.

"Okay". Started off Liz with a small smile of satisfaction on her face. "Then what was all the laughter about anyways?" Asked Kid, as he started fixing a strand of Patty's hair.

"Come on. We should get back to the dance, Black Star and I left poor Crona alone. I'll tell you on the way". Said Tsubaki kindly as she started heading towards the elevator; her friends following closely behind.

* * *

Soul and Maka continued hitting the door with their fist. Maka even had the idea of Soul transforming into a scythe in order to crack the door open at least a bit. But the only result they got from that, was just Soul having a huge headache. They were too distracted with trying to bust the door open, that they didn't even bother on turning around to notice how beautifully the room was decorated. Finally after giving up, Soul closed his eyes, as he slid down the door. Maka though, was still facing the door with her fist on it. She punched the door one last time before she gave up. She slid down next to Soul; still facing the door. Her head was down, her bangs blocking her emerald orbs from sight.

"What now Soul?" She asked in a low voice. Soul peeked an eye open, he finally noticed how decorated the room was.

"Maka, turn around". He said as he stood up. He started wandering around the room. Maka hesitated to get up, but she did after awhile. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of her. There were nice looking candles, which were the only thing giving the room light besides from the grinning moon. There was a nice flower vine around the edges of the window; and not only that, the flowers were her favorite, crimson roses that reminded her of Soul's eyes. The room was dim but Maka could still make out the cream colored walls. But what mostly caught Maka's attention was the bed in the corner of the room. It looked very elegant with milk white sheets.

"Does this mean we're going to be stuck here all night?" Asked Maka. Soul eyes suddenly widen.

"Maka do you have your phone with you?" Asked Soul walking back to Maka next to the door. Maka shook her head no.

"I just realized I left it at Kid's mansion when Liz was getting me ready". Soul's spirit was crushed. He thought Maka having her phone would have been their only option.

"What about _your_ phone?" Asked Maka. Soul shook his head. "I left it at home, the battery was dead so what was the point in bringing it".

"Damnit! And what exactly were those idiots thinking of locking us in here!?" Asked Maka as she hit the wall with her fist. "I'll kill Liz for this! It was probably what she and our idiotic friends have been planning to do this whole time". Maka walked over to the window, Soul following closely behind. Maka looked out the window, her curled hair blowing gently in the warm breeze. The moon grinning down at Death City's citizens, but Maka felt as if that grin was directly at her. She stayed quiet for a few moments before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Maka turned around to see Soul, his crimson eyes focused on her emerald ones.

"Calm down Maka, you're going to give me an even bigger headache". Soul said in his lazy indifferent voice. Maka walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge as she looked down at the floor. Soul walked over to her, hesitating on wether to sit down next to her or not.

"You can sit down you know". Said Maka not taking her gaze off the floor. Soul sat down next to her. He had to keep calm, even though he was just as mad as Maka on the inside, someone had to be the calm one. Soul was about to say something before he noticed a record player in the corner of the room.

* * *

"So that's basically what happened". Explained Tsubaki, as they entered the dance room again. They made their way through the crowd. They spotted Crona sitting at a round table all alone in the corner. Tsubaki suddenly felt a bit guilty for leaving him alone. They made their way over to Crona, who was nervously playing with his fingers.

"Hello Crona". Greeted Kid. Crona looked up from his gaze and gave everyone a nervous smile.

"So, this is your first time to the Valentines Dance huh?" Asked Liz as she sat down next to Kid. Crona nodded shyly. They sat quiet for about a minute or so before Patty spoke up.

"Hey Lets dance!" Shouted Patty over the loud music that was playing.

"Uh, I-I can't d-dance". Said Crona nervous. "No worries i'll teach you, C'mon let's go!" Said Patty as she grabbed Crona by the wrist and dragged him to the dance floor.

"You wanna dance Tsubaki". Asked Black Star. Tsubaki gave out a small blush with a kind smile. "Sure, why not". Answered Tsubaki as she stood up. Black Star led Tsubaki to the crowd of wild dancing shibusen students.

"Should we go?" Asked Liz. Kid looked up, shaking his hands nervously. "Uh. No, I don't know how to dance to this kind of music". Said Kid; his voice a bit shaken up. Liz rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Kid, you just have to let loose and feel the music". Kid let out a sigh of defeat, and before he knew it; Liz was dragging him to the dance floor.

* * *

Soul's gaze didn't leave the record player. After a few minutes of sitting their in silence, Maka looked up to see Soul staring into space.

"Hey Soul, watcha looking at". Asked Maka as she sat up straight. Soul pointed to the record player and Maka quickly turned to look at it. Maka stood up and walked over to it. Soul decided to follow. Maka examined it, and so did Soul. "It's in good condition". Said Soul after awhile. There was a vinyls record on it, waiting to be played. Soul played it, and a smooth jazz song he knew very well came on. "It's nice". Said Maka as she looked at Soul. Maka walked over to the bed again, and sat down on it with a loud _thud._

Soul looked around the room. He admits; It was pretty nice, but way too cheesy and cliche for someone like Maka, and especially him. He suddenly remembered about the necklace. He's positive now that by _her_ Black Star was referring to Maka.

"Hey Soul". Said Maka distracting Soul from his thoughts. Soul walked over to her and sat down. Maka continued once Soul was sitting next to her.

"What is it?". Asked Maka pointing to the record player. "The song?" Asked Soul. Maka nodded.

"You don't know?" Asked Soul. "It sounds familiar, but I don't really remember...". Said Maka. "Do you remember where you heard it from?" Asked Soul. Maka shook her head no. Which made Soul a bit disappointed. He put his hand on Maka's bare shoulder. The touch of her skin made a chill run down his spine. He had to control himself, no way can he start having thoughts like that now. Maka looked up at Soul. She looked at her shoulder and then back at him. Soul quickly got the message and removed his hand.

"It's um, the song that played in the um, Black Room when we,you know, danced". Said Soul scratching the back of his head. Why was he getting all nervous of bringing the topic up? If anything he should have been nervous when he was _actually dancing_ with Maka. He then realized that they never brought that topic up before. Maka shifted her body so she was now facing Soul.

"Oh yeah, I remember now". Said Maka a small smile curling up to her lips. "I'm surprised _you_ actually remembered that". Said Maka playfully. Soul turned around as he felt his face heat up a bit. No way was he going to allow Maka see him blush, that would be so uncool. Maka let out a sigh. She wanted to ask Soul something but she wasn't sure if she should. She slouched her shoulders as she debated on asking or not.

"Hey Maka, what's on your mind?" He knew her too well. Maka let out a sigh and fell back on the bed; long legs hanging off as she laid down vertically. She looked up at the ceiling. Soul stared down at her, and without realizing; his eyes started traveling down her long smooth legs.

"Did you happen to have a date?" That question completely caught Soul off guard. He didn't expect his meister to ever ask him a question like that.

"No, If I did, you know I would have told you". Said Soul. Maka sat up again. "You sure? I mean, you _are_ Mr. Cool Guy. I thought that you always had a date since 98 percent of the girls at the academy always ask you, or give you some cheesy Valentines shit". Makas' words were filled with venom on that last part. Soul let out small laughters. Maka looked up in confusion.

"What's so funny Soul?" Asked Maka. Soul shook his head and pointed his index finger at her.

"It sounds to me that you're jealous". Soul said between small laughters. Maka crossed her arms and pouted. "I am not!" She yelled, hitting Soul with one of the pillows. Soul snatched the pillow from Maka and placed it behind him. Before Maka had the chance to get another pillow, he pinned her down to the mattress. Maka tried to get up but his grip on her wrist were tight. He leaned his face closer to hers, Maka's heart beat was increasing speed the closer he got.

"Did _you_ plan on coming with a date?" Whispered Soul in Makas' ear; his hot breath sending a chill down her spine.

"N-no". Maka stuttered out. Soul smirked that devilish grin if his. "Good, I don't like sharing my meister". He whispered once again. Maka Pulled Soul off of her and gave out a small laugh.

"Now look who's acting jealous now". Said Maka.

"So you admit that you were jealous". Said Soul with a mischievous tone.

"No, I never said that." Maka said as she got up and started walking around the room. Soul admiring her beauty as she walked around; her swaying hips calling for him.

"And besides; what if I _did_ have date?" Maka started off, making Soul cringed at the thought of Maka being with someone else. "I can go out with whoever I want right?" Asked Maka as she leaned against the wall next to then record player. Soul tried his best to hold in his emotions, he had already almost lost control earlier when he pinned Maka down to the bed, he couldn't lose his cool again.

"Yeah, because any guy would be so happy to go with Tiny Tits". Maka gave him a death glare.

"As a matter of fact, when I first entered the dance room, I was already getting offers to dance". Stated Maka with a pout. Soul stood up and walked over to Maka. He grabbed her by the shoulders; his eyes showing anger.

"Yeah well, if those bastards even think of getting anywhere near you, i'll make sure they live a living hell". Makas' eyes widened in shock.

 _'Is Soul jealous? No he can't be, he's just being a protective weapon, right?'_ Maka thought. It took awhile for Soul to notice what he had been doing. He loosened his grip on her shoulders and looked down at the floor. They stayed in that position for good minute or two, before Maka broke the silence.

"Soul, we've been through this. You don't have to protect me from everyone just because i'm your meister, I can take care of myself". Soul let go of Makas' shoulders; he couldn't look at her in the eyes after acting so uncool. Maka let out a sigh, and brought her hand to Soul's chest. Soul looked up at Maka, but still not looking at her straight in the eyes.

"You feeling obligated to protect me, is why awful shit like this happens". Said Maka her eyes on Souls chest. She knew it was still there;that awful scar she blamed herself for was still there. She knew it wasn't entirely her fault, nor Soul's. But she still felt guilty for it.

"It's not your fault, I've told you before that it doesn't hurt anymore". Said Soul. He placed his hands over Maka's hand. The touch of her soothing skin left him wondering if she feels the same connection he does. Not just the connection of partners, or even the connection of best friends; but the connection of lovers. He wanted to look at her in the eyes, but at the same time he didn't. He wanted to take that risk; but he just couldn't.

He did it.

Oh crap. They made eye contact. Those huge emerald orbs he just _had_ to fall in love with. The music wasn't really helping either; much less the song. That song just brought back their awkward slow dance with the little demon watching their every move.

"If anything, it's my fault". Soul said. Maka was about to protest but he started speaking again.

" _I'm_ the one who jumped in front of you". Maka gave out a pout. "I don't need you to protect me from everything Soul. I never asked you to jump in front of me". Said Maka; finally dropping her hand from Soul's chest.

"Maka, I'm your weapon, It's my job to protect you. Even if it means causing me my death, i'll still pro-" He was caught off by Maka pushing her way through him.

"No Soul! I don't need you to protect me. And I don't want you too if it causes you your life!" Maka yelled back at him,

"Maka why don't you understand that-"

"No! Why don't you understand! I don't want you to die Soul. Knowing that the reason behind your death will be because of you trying to protect me, will only make me feel nothing but guilt".

He couldn't help it anymore. He walked over to her and put her into a tight embrace. She gasped at his sudden action, but hugged him back just as tightly. She couldn't help but let a few tears run down her eyes. Soul lifted her chin with his index finger so she'll look at him in the eyes. He wanted to kiss those lips of hers so badly. But he didn't want to make any wrong movements.

Oh fuck it, just do it!

And with that; he kissed her.

* * *

The gang decided to give up on dancing because well... Kid and Crona looked like total fools. Tsubaki offered to grab a few snacks from the snack table while they go look for an unoccupied table. A few minutes later, Tsubaki found her friends sitting down on a table that was on the opposite corner of their previous table. Carefully making her way through the crowd of dancing meisters and weapons; she managed getting to them without dropping anything. She placed the snacks down on the table, and sat next to Black Star.

"You know Black Star, you could have helped her". Stated Liz reaching for a cookie.

"Why didn't _you?"_ Asked Black Star in his cocky voice. Liz sweat dropped, she wanted to protest some sort of excuse but all that came out were stutters.

"Next time don't be a hypocrite". Said Black Star leaning back on the chair with his arms behind his head.

"No it was no trouble, really". Said Tsubaki kindly and understanding; trying to prevent an argument from happening. Kid cleared his throat, catching everyones attention.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Asked Kid, obviously referring to Soul and Maka.

"Ha! Probably fucking!" Yelled Black Star across the table. Tsubaki elbowed him, but couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think Maka would take that risk". Said Kid. "Well, I _did_ leave a condom in there". Said Liz with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I don't know how to deal with this kind of topic". Said Crona, while putting his hands over his ears as not to listen to the conversation.

"Hey, where is Patty?" Asked Tsubaki after awhile. They looked around trying to look for Patty. When all of a sudden they saw the chandelier swinging back and forth.

"Patty get down from there!" Yelled Kid with his fist in the air.

"Okay Kiddo!" Yelled Patty back.

Kid let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on the chair. When all of a sudden...

 _CRASH._

* * *

Makas' eyes widened in shock. Why were there so many shocking moments for her today? Soul pulled away after he felt Maka not kissing him back.

"Sorry I just-" He was cut off when he felt a pair of lips crashing onto his. This time he was the one in shock. He kissed her back. Damn how he has dreamed to finally be able to feel his meisters' soft sweet lips against his own for a long time now. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer so that their bodies would meet. He rubbed her back gently. Oh how soft her bare skin felt. Maka felt something hard against her stomach. She panicked; thinking it was Souls' manhood at first, but she then realized it was from Souls' pocket. She pulled away. Leaving Soul wanting for more. She stuck her hand in his pocket, only to pull out a small black box.

Shit. He had forgotten about that damn box. Maka opened it, and for the millionth time today; she was shocked.

"Soul why do you have this?". Maka asked examining the necklace very closely.

"I would like to know too". Soul said scratching the back of his head.

"Did you buy it?" Asked Maka; deciding to take the necklace out of the box. It's beautiful ruby gemstone reflecting beautifully in the candle light.

"Nope, I'm guessing it was one of our friends". Said Soul. "It's beautiful". Stated Maka. And indeed it was.

"Black Star, kinda gave me an idea on what to do with it". Said Soul after a moment of silence.

"And what was that?" Asked Maka.

* * *

There was a moment of silence while everyone was trying to process what had just happened. Patty was swinging from the chandelier, and then it came crashing down as she tried getting off. Kid then started choking up blood because of the asymmetrical mess. Not long after that; he passed out. Everyone had to go home early while Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Crona stayed behind to clean up the shards of glass from the chandelier. Patty was taken to Nygus; the school nurse, for a quick checkup. Luckily nothing was broken, so she was stuck helping out the gang for the mess _she_ had made. As Tsubaki and Black Star were sweeping the the pieces of glass, Liz and Patty were trying to get Kid to wake up.

"Hmph". Pouted Black Star, while sweeping the shards of glass into a pile.

"What are you complaining about? No one said _you_ had to stay, just Kid and I for being Pattys' partners". Said Liz in an annoyed tone. Black Star rolled his eyes.

"Imagine, We're here cleaning and shit, while Soul is probably getting lucky". Said Black Star. "Then why are you even here?!" Yelled Liz.

"Because, Tsubaki wanted to stay behind and help, A great god like me wouldn't leave his goddess alone". Said Black Star with pride;causing Tsubaki to blush different shades of red.

"Since when is Tsubaki your goddess?" Asked Liz. "Ha! She's the only one worthy of being my goddess". Said Black Star with a smirk to big for his face.

"S-so does t-that m-make you g-guys a thing now?" Asked Crona, as he was cleaning off the snack table.

"Dunno, what do you say?" Asked Black Star. Tsubaki was lost for words. So she just nodded with a bright smile.

"Awesome, then from now on, Tsubaki is _my_ goddess". Said Black Star with a thumbs up. Liz just rolled her eyes, and got back to trying to wake Kid up.

* * *

Maka couldn't help but give out a laugh once Soul finished telling her what "hint" Black Star had left him. She sure found that cheesy.

"So, when you figured out that by 'her' he meant 'me', were you planning on actually giving it to me?" She asked. Soul grabbed the necklace from her. He started walking towards the window, Maka following him as well.

"Nope". And with that; he through the necklace out the window. Maka was not expecting that to happen.

"Soul! Why did you do that?" Asked Maka, furious that he had basically thrown a very expensive necklace out the window as if it was worthless.

"Because I don't want you to wear that necklace". Said Soul casually. "Well I happen to actually like that necklace". Pouted Maka crossing her arms. Soul let out a small laugh, and then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Then i'll buy you one exactly like it". He whispered in her. "You could have just given me that one, stupid". Said Maka, trying to break free from his hug; but that only caused him to hug her tighter.

"Nah. I want you to wear a necklace _I_ bought you, not some necklace those idiots bought". Said Soul, trying to sound cool, but the blush on his face gave him away. Since when was he so cheesy? Maka chuckled and hugged Soul back. "You really are super cheesy sometimes Soul". She said.

His heart couldn't stop pounding like crazy. And Maka felt it. Her heart felt as if it'll pound out of her chest as well.

"Thanks" Said Soul, after about 5 minutes of just hugging in silence.

"For what?" Asked Maka lifting her head to look at Soul. "This". And before she knew it; they were kissing again. She kissed him back, their lips passionately brushing against each other. He lifted her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed. His body was gently on top of hers, as he started pecking kisses on her neck. Her fingers started playing with his soft white hair.

"Maka-" Started Soul as he kissed her lips again before continuing. "I love you". He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Soul". She whispered back. "But I don't-"

"It's okay. It's not sex I want". _'Though that would be nice, but no.'_ Thought Soul to himself.

"I- I just didn't know if _you_ were ready". Said Maka softly, completely surprising Soul.

"So wait, you _are_ ready?" Asked Soul looking down at Maka. She gave out a small blush. "M-maybe. I just don't think we should start this out with sex". Said Maka.

"Even though we've been together for like four years already". Said Soul with a tint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well yeah. We've been together for a long time, but never like _that_." Both of them _did_ have a point.

"Well. I'm willing to wait until you're ready". Said Soul.

"Do you _want_ to have it?" Asked Maka. "Maybe". Answered Soul. Maka pouted. "You just said sex wasn't what you wanted". Maka argued.

"That's because I thought _yo_ u didn't want to have it". Soul argued back.

"I do. But I just don't think it's right". Said Maka a bit shyly.

"Well.." Soul got close to Maka's neck again. "Sometimes doing what's wrong, feel so good". He finished off; planting wet kisses on her neck, and receiving a small moan from Maka.

"Soul!" Yelled Maka, trying to distract her mind from how good Soul's sweat rich kisses felt on her neck.

"Sorry, but you just look really _hot_ in that short dress of yours". Maka gave out a blush.

"Whatever happened to me being unattractive with no sex appeal?" Asked Maka a bit cruel.

"You know I never meant any of those things I said Maka". Said Soul. Maka sat up; pushing Soul off her in progress.

"Kinda hard to believe that when you would say it about 5 times a day. _Every day!"_ Said Maka, with a bit of anger and hurt in her voice.

"Yeah well, you wanna know what I _really_ think of you?" Maka only hummed in response. Soul got closer to her.

...

"I think your eyes are beautiful". He said as he pecked her on the lips. Maka rolled her eyes. He pinned her down to the bed softly.

"Your hair is soft as silk". He said while playing gently with her hair.

"Your legs are smooth and likable". He said; slowly rubbing her legs. Now she was getting a bit worried.

"Your ass looks fine as hell in that dress". He said. Biting her earlobe in progress.

"S-Soul stop". Stuttered Maka.

"Fine, But just so you know; the list goes on and on".

"Is this your way of trying to turn me on?" Asked Maka, trying to sound mad, but that huge blush on her face showed otherwise.

"Maybe". Said Soul before kissing her lips again. Maka wanted to say something back, but decided to just kiss him back. She felt Soul slip a hand under her dress, she hesitated, but decided maybe it's what she really wanted. His lips felt so rich against her own. Slowly her dress started to slip off her body little by little. Debating whether to pull it up or not; she decided not too.

She started unbuttoning Soul's suit.

Soon she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties, and Soul was wearing nothing but his boxers. They decided not to go all the way. So they just laid there under the covers in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

Maka watched Soul, with a small smile on her face. He was asleep. And she could hear his little snores. Maka cuddled herself closer to him.

 _'Guess I can't call it Loner Appreciation Day anymore' ._ She thought to herself, before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

 **UGH! I know... that was _SOOO CHEESY! Like I said before..._** ** _Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting this little story of mine. Again...I'm SO sorry for the late update. Thank you for being patient with me. I'll be starting 2 more fanfics but one of them will be my main focus. Also... I GOT A TUMBLR! My username is in my profile. I just got it, so i'll still be trying to get the hang of it!_**

 ** _Tumblr: crimsonmoon08_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading this story i really appreciate it. AND ALSO... both my other stories will be an AU._**

 **The Man With The Red Eyes and  Without You**

 **Both those stories will be MUCH longer than this one... and MUCH more interesting.**

 **Plz go give my other stories a try. They'll be up in probably the next week or two.**

 **Until next time you wonderful readers!**


End file.
